


The Jealous Drummer

by Riyusama



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Kairos (making of) era, M/M, PWP, Racial Mixture circa, Top!Kazuki, bottom!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin is jealous because Kazuki keeps on flirting with the other members.</p><p>-----<br/>Really old, like 2013 or 2014 fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jealous Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I've decided to also post my old fanfics here and I just... It actually makes me cringe a little but, I like being reminded of where I started and how I began in writing anyways. So yeah, it's not in third person which makes me cringe even further but, enjoy anyways! ouo
> 
> Also, excuse the grammar and wrong spellings, my old fics are un-beta.

“Stupid Kazu..” I heard a certain blonde mutter under his breath as he was abruptly fidgeting on his phone while, arranging some stuff on the table. I was observing him quietly for quite some time now, as I aimlessly roamed around the room, pretending to look for something,  I was laughing and goofing around with Manabu and Byou earlier; so there’d be something to watch on our making of video. But, it seems somebody got a little jealous.  
  
“Kazuki! where’d you put the umbrella?” The younger guitarist asked.  
  
“Errr.. I don’t remember, try checking the closet over there.” I pointed before, a shout from our staff was heard.  
  
“Manabu-san, your turn!” The man said as he was signaled on the other. Manabu nodded then, ran off to the shooting place, leaving me alone with Jin.  
  
Looking around for a moment, I scanned the room before walking off to the dressing room’s door and locking it. The little drummer took his attention from his phone away for a moment, but went back to whatever the hell he was doing again.  
  
I smirked then, started walking towards the blonde; wrapping my arms around his waist, I lightly kissed his shoulder and whispered “What’re you doing?” I asked as I pulled him closer and started nuzzling up to his neck.  
  
“Nothing..” Jin replied while, closing his phone and rolling his eyes to the side.  
  
“You seem irritated, is something wrong?” I asked dangerously close to his ear as I started kissing it’s tip. Jin half sighed and half groaned as he placed his cellphone on the table in front of him, and started to grip on my arms and break away from them.  
  
“I said it’s nothing, stop pestering me already.” He replied back a bit angry as he finally got my arms off of him and walk away from me.  
  
Jin rested his back on a wall a few steps away from me and sighed, closing his eyes as his fingers started to massage his forehead. There was no doubt he’s starting to get real mad; I know just from the unbalanced huff noises he made.  
  
Narrowing my eyes at the older, moved in front of him. Placing both of my hands on either side to trap him. Jin looked at me with wide eyes as he blinked for a moment before, glaring at me.  
  
  
“What now?” He nearly gritted his teeth together. I smiled a bit and inched closer to him, slowly closing my eyes as I tried to kiss him. “Kazuki, stop it!” He said, as he turned head to the side and started pushing me away by my chest.  
  
  
I chuckled softly then, gave lightly butterfly kisses at his jawline and neck instead; the blonde gasped and started to shiver as he made another strong push at my chest “Damn it Kazu, I said stop already!” He started hitting with his hands this time.  
  
  
Looking at him with half-lidded eyes, I grabbed both of his wrists then, nailed them to wall with my hands. “The fuck!? What’re yo——” Cutting off his word, I pressed my lips against his. Jin let out muffled rants before, I stopped to stare at him.  
  
  
Jin gritted his teeth and started hissing out of anger as he tried to move away from me. “Why so angry Jinny? Don’t you like it?” I asked this time before, running my tongue along his collarbone up to his neck then, to his ear, where I lightly nipped on his ear lobe. The blonde let out a small moan as his pushing attempts started to slowly weaken. A grin appeared on my lips as I then, gave a soft blow to his ears.  
  
  
“Were you jealous again?” I said as I kissed his ear and started to dart my tongue out.  
  
  
Jin gasped and jerked up his body as he moved his head away to furiously shake it side ways. I chuckled then, kissed and bit on his lower lip “You know, I can tell when you’re lying.” I said before, sticking my tongue out again to enter his mouth; Jin tried to make another remark but, instead just gave in and also started darting tongue out to intertwine with mine.  
  
  
I let go of the older’s wrists and gripped on his waist instead, Jin on the other hand, started wrapping his arms around my neck as he pulled me closer to deepen our kiss.  
  
  
“Ah-ahhhnn! Kazu…ki..” Jin moaned as I placed my leg in between his and started to lightly rub his crotch. The blonde gripped onto my shirt and press his forehead at my chest.  
  
  
“Still want me to stop?” I laughed a bit; the blonde shook his head sideways again as he started shuddering.  
  
  
I smirked at the smaller then, placed my hands to his chest just to push him back a little bit hard against the wall. Jin whimpered a loud and started to pant, smiling at my lover, my hands went back down to his waist as I started to kneel in front of him; I kissed the growing bulge in his pants, making sure that my lips were only softly pressed against them for better teasing.  
  
  
“N-no.. Stop teasing..” Jin stuttered out as his finger brushed up my hair, so he can have a good view of my face. I looked up at him with a mischievous glint in my eyes as my teeth started to bite on the fabric of his pants.  
  
  
Jin arched his head back against the wall as his hips made a small thrust. I darted my tongue out and started sucking on the hardening part, making sure his crotch was completely wet with my saliva.  
  
  
“Ahhhh!..” The drummer let out another moan as he gripped tightly on my hair.   
  
  
“Shhhh.. Be quite, you wouldn’t want anyone to hear you now, don’t you Jin?” I said as I stared at him with my tongue darting out and licking the wet, hardening bulge in his pants. Jin bit on his lower lip as he replied a nod back to me.  
  
  
“Good boy.” I said before kissing up to his belt; Jin moved a hand to his whimpering mouth and tried to shut up as much as possible. I took his belt and started to teasingly unzip his zipper using my teeth. The other muffled out a whimper as his body shook with excitement.  
  
  
Slowly pulling down his pants, I took in again his hardening organ in my mouth where his briefs were the only piece of clothing keeping it away from direct contact.  
  
  
“Ah! Ka-Kazukiiiii… Mmmore..” The blonde said as he now started to bite his index finger while, staring at me. “tsk tsk, naughty Jin-chan. You have to be patient, or else I won’t give you any.” I replied as my finger were playing with his underwear.  
  
  
His breathing hicked for a bit as he bent down to cup my cheeks and kiss me. I smiled and kissed him back for a moment.  
  
  
“I like kisses, but being all sweet to me now won’t work. Now, face the wall and bend over.” I growled at the older before, standing up and grinning at him; Jin gulped and did as he was told. I started to pull his underwear down to reveal his wondrous looking ass.  
  
  
“Nice to see you again, Jin’s ass.” I said before kissing it. The blonde whimpered and glanced behind him to watch me. I kept a smile on then, suddenly spank his ass cheek.  
  
  
Jin hissed as I groped the injured part of it. “Be a good boy, I’ll just go get the lube.” I said whispering at his ear before running off to our bags. Jin watched me while, still staying put at his place, squirming and whimpering from time to time in anticipation.  
  
  
“You look so impatient, has it been that long since we fucked?” I chuckled while, walking towards him and opening the newly bought bottle of lube.  
  
  
The drummer pouted at me as he gave me a bad stare. Still laughing a bit, I poured a good amount of the gel at my palm then, started covering my fingers with it.  
  
  
I saw Jin slightly part his lips as he stared at my fingers, the look of need in his eyes was so present that it sent a shiver down to my spine. I knelt down again, placing myself in a comfortable position before touching the other. Jin gave out a hiss as I placed a cold lubricated hand at his arse, waiting for a moment. My index finger started to lightly poke his entrance before slowly pushing one finger in.  
  
  
The blonde exhaled deeply and tried to control his breathing. I entered another digit inside him and started to quicken up my pace and scissor them all the while; Jin started to give out little moans as his body started to suck and beg for more than, just my fingers.  
  
  
I inserted my third finger and made quick thrusts inside the older, Jin whimpered and started to grip and scratch on the wall before him.  
  
  
“Zuki.. Now.. Please..” The smaller pleaded as he looked at me with needy lust filled eyes; I took in a deep breath before withdrawing my fingers.  
  
  
Jin whimpered at the sudden lost, but quieted down and went back to watch me. I started removing my pants along with my boxers, grabbing a hold back at the lube I discarded on the floor. I took it and poured another amount on my erection; my hands began to slowly stroke and cover my organ with the lubricant.  
  
  
I closed my eyes at the somewhat stinging coldness of it, before one of my hands went to grab a hold of Jin’s waist. I stared back at the drummer with the same lustful needy eyes. He shivered and started to brace himself for what was coming.  
  
  
I held onto my erection and started to lead it to the entrance of my lover, Jin gasped and started to scratch on the wall as the head on my genitals started to enter him. I paused for a moment before moving on and pushing myself inside of the drummer.  
  
  
“You alright?” I asked as I went to brush some strands of his hair to the back of his ear. The blonde nodded and slightly  thrusted his hips back against me; calming my breathing and continued and pushed, until I was fully inside the other.  
  
I groaned at the heat and tightness I felt, feeling so tempted to just violently thrust hard and fast without any thought at all. But, I controlled myself, waiting for the other to time to adjust and give me the right cue to move.  
  
  
“Go..” Jin said as he made small moves; I nodded this time and started up a slow pace. Gripping at the older’s waist and pulling my cock out then, softly pushing it back in.  
  
  
The blonde tried to let out a strangled moan as his insides tighten around me, he thrust himself back and made small little shifting movement.  
  
  
The drummer hmmed and started to jerk his body into thrusting against me “Fa-faster!!” He said and I grinned from ear to ear as my hands tightened their grip on his waist. I pulled back my organ all the way out before pushing back hard.  
  
  
Jin’s head shot up and he moaned loudly “Th-there! Rright there, oh fuck..” Jin cursed as he bit on his lower lip again to try and cease anymore more moans and swears coming out of his mouth.  
  
  
I chuckled and kissed his back as my thrusts started to get more wild and instinct base. My attacks became harder and faster unlike, earlier.   
  
  
I closed my eyes and tried to keep inside the moan that was crawling it’s way out of my throat. I grabbed a handful of Jin’s hard and pulled it, making him look at me; the drummer whimpered and moaned at the action before, I silenced those pleasurable moans of his with a hungry kiss.  
  
  
Our kiss muffled each other cries as mt thrusts gave in more force into each one I made; faster and more rougher than, the first. My hand slithered down to the other’s erection and started to stroke it almost as fast as my thrusts.  
  
  
“Nn.. Hn.. Kazu!.. I’m almost..” Jin broke off the kiss as he stuttered out his needs; I nodded a reply and nipped on his neck, making little love marks on his skin. I slowed my thrusts for a moment, to give more attention to my lover’s erection.  
  
  
Jin bit on arm and thrusted back against me as he tried to cover his moan. I groaned loudly, as I felt my lover’s seed spilling over my hand and to the wall; I moved my hand back to his waist and started to thrust back violently at the smaller man.  
  
  
Jin trembled under me, moaning in a bliss as kept on hitting his sweet spot. I groaned a loud as I felt my climax nearing, giving it all my energy; I thrusted harder against the blonde’s small trembling body, fulfilling the pleasure my body aches for.  
  
  
I shut my eyes and thrusted hard deep inside Jin before, cumming. The drummer trembled violently under me, panting out stuttered moans as he felt my cum cover his insides.  
  
  
Panting out and gasping heavily for air, I hugged the older as my body wearily tried to place us both safely on the floor. The drummer hissed a bit as I sat him on my lap. I kissed his shoulder and started to softly massage his thighs.  
  
  
“Pervert.. Look at the mess.. We made..” Jin said while, still trying to get a hold of his breath, I chuckled softly and kissed his cheeks while, hugging him tighter “Don’t worry, I’ll clean it up.”  
  
  
The drummer sighed and shook his head, inching closer to me as he tightened the grip of my arms on his body.  
  
  
“You better! I’m too tired to d anything now!” Jin said as he laughed and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.  
  
  
“Oiiiii!! Are you guys done there already?” Byou’s voice was heard as he started to knock on the locked door. “That’s still OUR dressing room if you guys forgot!” The vocalist half-shouted.  
  
  
Jin and I laughed for a moment as I shouted a reply back “We’ll be out, just give us 10 minutes.”  
  
  
“Love you Kazu” The blonde said in a whisper and he nuzzled himself at my cheek, I smiled and pressed a soft kiss at his lips “Love you too Jin.” 


End file.
